


你跑不过月亮

by NoQuarter



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, bareback, daddy issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoQuarter/pseuds/NoQuarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你跑不过月亮。”他重申道，“我以为我父亲的意思是他就像天上的神明。我很久很久没有质疑过这句话一丝一毫，因为疼痛让我没法移开注意。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	你跑不过月亮

　　“叫我莱克斯。”莱克斯这么说，“卢瑟先生是我父亲。Herr Luthor，你知道。这是我爸爸的房间，他的书房。”接着他发出一串尖锐地笑声。他总是对记者这样，这应该足够能吓人了。

　　克拉克·肯特第一眼看上去就显得眼熟。他的眼镜，他的鼻梁骨，他头发的颜色，他的脸的轮廓，他下巴上的那个沟。莱克斯自从把他带进父亲的书房，就一直打量着这个人，他知道自己看起来眼神充满侵略性，但反正又不像是他有什么待人亲和的好名声要保护一样。克拉克·肯特意外的对此适应良好，好像他每天都能被人这样盯着一样，报出下一个，再下一个问题。他问的问题，然而，都不在点子上，说不定是被报社上司否决掉了他更想做的项目之后逼来的，这个记者看上去心不在焉得足够专业。 

　　他盯着肯特看了很久，直到肯特的问题都问完了，而他也失去了大部分的兴趣，就从座位上猛地站起来，带着轻微跳跃的步子去书柜上找到他的糖果。他转身。

　　“要来一点吗，肯特先生？”

　　肯特先生的眼镜被他握在手里，他一只手将录音笔放回口袋里，另一只手扯出一块眼镜布擦着，他抬起头，他的眼睛第一次毫无保留地暴露在莱克斯的视野里，他看上去那么眼熟，然后——啊。

　　莱克斯咽了口口水。

　　“不用了，谢谢。”肯特露出一个细微的笑容，“莱克斯。”

　　他从莱克斯的自我介绍以来就没有事实上喊过他的名字，现在他叫了这么一声，让年轻的男人双腿兴奋的轻颤。

　　“肯特先生。”莱克斯轻声叫道。他把糖塞进嘴里，咬下一半嚼着，“你拒绝了糖果，那想要些别的东西吗？”

　　记者盯着他多看了一会儿，又将眼镜带上。该死。他的眉毛稍稍皱起来，眼睛微眯，缓步走向莱克斯。莱克斯站在他前面，他的背后是他爸爸的书桌，前面是这个长得像神子的男人。肯特靠近了他，他的皮鞋脚尖几乎接触到莱克斯的板鞋。

　　“为什么？”肯特开口，他脸上的微笑几乎是个嘲讽，“你确信我会感兴趣？”从莱克斯的视角看起来是背光，肯特几乎像另一个人了，气势汹汹地盖过自己。他靠的那么近，几乎鼻息都发热地喷在自己的脖颈上。

　　莱克斯抬起头——他在脑子里多想了一小会自己这个动作所示意出的服从——他知道自己这下是没退路了，所以回答：“不试试，怎么会知道你是否感兴趣呢？”

　　肯特笑起来，他开始解起自己袖口的扣子，莱克斯一定是将这个理解错了，因为当他刚刚将自己衣领的扣子解开，肯特就几步靠近他，让他背靠父亲的书桌没法移动。

　　“肯特先生？”

　　“莱克斯。” 肯特没有邀请他叫自己的名字，将西装脱下来，放在一边的椅子上，又回去站在莱克斯面前解开自己的袖口，“别碰你自己。”

　　“为什么，肯特先生。”莱克斯朝他挤出一个笑容，“你确信我会服从？”

　　肯特停下来，他把手平稳地放在莱克斯的肩上，力量像是石头或者钢铁，将年轻的男人向后推，一直到他的背隔着衬衫接触到了桌上摆的什么东西。莱克斯看着肯特伸手去拿自己耳边的那个台灯，他的神经紧崩，舌头滑出嘴角，装腔作势地舔了一圈。

　　“别碰它！”莱克斯飞快地喃喃，“我父亲将他的台灯放在这儿，没人有权利把它移开。”

　　肯特又看了他一眼，头向一边偏去，像是在琢磨什么，停了那么一小会儿，就拎起卢瑟先生留下的台灯，稳稳地把它放在一边地上。

　　莱克斯几乎被他的行为扇了一耳光。不经过允许进入书房的惩罚是用掌掴，不经过允许移动书桌上的东西的惩罚是杖打，这带回的记忆太清晰了，迫使他不停喘息，口中不能控制地吐出“等等，等等，停下。”想到肯特这么做是刻意讥讽自己，这种侵犯令他浑身发抖，然后意识到自己兴奋得快要受不了了。肯特盯着他，仿佛好奇，又带着一丝傲慢。莱克斯很清楚他在拖长对自己的检视，这是个对之前的惩罚，观察者和被观察者的对换。肯特当然知道他对此很敏感。

　　“求你求你求你求你——”像是动物垂死呜咽的声音从莱克斯的喉咙里传出来。

　　肯特把他的裤子解开，皮带抽出来，在半空飞快地划出一道弧线，然后它被折起来，放在莱克斯的耳朵旁边，原来是那座台灯的位置。

　　他拉住肯特的前臂，后者的肌肉仿佛被阳光温暖的大理石一样坚硬，“润滑油在外面那个洗手间。”肯特放开他，低下头亲了亲他的额头，然后向走廊移动，留下莱克斯躺在书桌上喘息，刚才这桃花心木的桌子还很凉，现在已经被他的身体温暖。

　　“Men ken nit ariberloyfn di levone.”肯特走回来的时候莱克斯突然开口，“你跑不过月亮。我爸爸曾经这么说，意思是我永远没法逃过他的眼睛。”

　　肯特没回答， 把他的鞋脱下来放在一起，又拉下他的裤子。

　　莱克斯又咽了口口水：“全部脱掉。”

　　“那是我决定的。”

　　“全部脱掉。拜托。”

　　记者看了他一会儿，用手放在他露出的大腿上。

　　“肯特先生。”

　　所以对方把他的裤子整个脱了下来，对折放在了一边。肯特接着亲吻他的髂骨，逐渐向上，路过他的肚脐，胸口，最后到达他的锁骨沟，没有碰他的阴茎，尽管他硬得已经流出前液来，叫他觉得湿漉漉的。肯特一点点逼近，直到他以胜利之姿站在了他打开的腿之间。莱克斯的腿突然被抬起来，记者抓着它们架在自己的肩膀上。

　　莱克斯看着对方摆弄自己，头发杂乱地铺开，盖在他爸爸的桃花心木书桌上。他又抬头望向……是的，他爸爸的那幅画。从这个角度看起来，那副天使和魔鬼的老画上下颠倒。他咽了口口水，尽管头这样抬着有些困难，决定它的确是倒挂着更加好看。

　　“你跑不过月亮。”他重申道，“我以为我父亲的意思是他就像天上的神明。我很久很久没有质疑过这句话一丝一毫，因为疼痛让我没法移开注意。”

　　肯特抚摸着他腰上的一道伤疤。那两只手指那么温暖。

　　“直到某一天我意识到，他也跑不过月亮。他也只是以神之名来惩罚我，因为神自己什么也不会做。”

　　凉凉的。莱克斯意识到润滑油被倒在自己的腿间。他低下头去看肯特，但对方倒是一心一意地忙着上他。一只手指进入他的身体。这是另一种侵犯，但同样不可抑制地令他兴奋。肯特的开拓非常细致，一点一点深入，让他有时间可以缓慢地收紧再放松肠道。肯特看起来有那么一点没名堂的不悦，可能是他听够莱克斯的废话了，要给他点惩罚。但过了好久，肯特还是柔和地按着莱克斯的体内，让他的肌肉放松接纳自己。

　　莱克斯皱起眉毛来；他已经示过弱了，也已经赤裸着下半身被置身于肯特的摆布之下了，却还是弄不清这个人是什么态度，肯特欣然接受了自己的提供——他甚至不知道自己是怎么做到的——却没给他亮出任何实际可靠的感情反应。

　　小记者，你玩什么把戏？

　　肯特这时候握住了他的阴茎，让他吐出一声呻吟。

　　“我有个关于你的梦。我猜吧。或者是关于一个和你很像的人，这不要紧。”他换了一个方式开口，“我在一个不认识的城市里。我猜想那个是哥谭，不过等醒过来之后我意识到哥谭不是那样的，我去过。但梦里我认定那个是哥谭，可能是因为它看起来怪兮兮的，而且是在夜晚。但我现在也想不起来它哪儿奇怪了。在一个广场上，我见到一个人。”

　　肯特揉了一下他的囊袋，又放开手，回去插入他渴求着的穴口。

　　“他看上去像你。”莱克斯轻声说。他把手抬起来，想要摘掉记者的眼镜，但是他下面被肯特玩着，身体发抖，几乎没力气把胳膊伸直。

　　“像我。”肯特重复道。他唠叨了这么久，这人终于给了一个反应；听上去有些自恋，嗯？莱克斯这么想。但记者依旧既不真正好奇，又无一点惊讶，看起来胸有成竹。这叫莱克斯有些害怕。他沐浴在肯特的注意力之中，并为此自鸣得意，但又因此而暴露在自己也不明确是什么样的危险之中，没法知道自己该不该后悔。

　　莱克斯的指尖终于碰到了肯特的眼镜，他的手指颤抖着，想把它拨开。“像你。”年轻的男人重复道，“然后他说，我带你回去，好吗？”

　　肯特的手退了回去。莱克斯感到一阵空虚的不适，轻轻地摇动他的身体，想要靠近面前的人。这个时候肯特才开始解开自己的裤子。甚至都没把裤子推下去，他只是拉下拉链，然后将他的那根东西掏出来。

　　莱克斯看见它，又咽了口口水。他被这吸引了注意，没顾上摘掉记者的眼镜了，他的手指也被肯特含在嘴里吮吸。与此同时，肯特的阴茎一点点推进他的穴口里来，感觉上去有点奇怪，几乎像是他的那根玻璃的玩具加热之后。

　　肯特没有停歇地推入到一半，莱克斯开始庆幸起刚才对方做的极其细致的开发，如果不是如此，说不定自己现在就已经受不了，开始求饶了。

　　“然后呢？”

　　莱克斯几乎被吓了一大跳。肯特之前没表现出一点对他的喋喋不休感兴趣的样子，但现在却直勾勾地看着他。 肯特又轻轻咬了一下他的手指吸引他的注意。

　　“什么？”

　　记者弯下腰来靠近他的脸，将莱克斯的双腿折向他的胸口，阴茎进入得更深，莱克斯的里面完全被撑满，没有一点剩余的空隙，他敢打赌对方已经整根没入。“他带你回去了吗？”肯特的声音只比耳语略高，却像是一道情欲的闪电传进他的耳朵里。他的胯部开始温和地前后挺动。

　　“是、是的。”莱克斯颤抖地说，他被瞬间激起得快感弄得结结巴巴，“他把我——抱起来，像是他每次抱着一个男孩那样，他说，啊，他说一会儿就到了。我闭紧眼睛，只看到红色在飘动。”

　　肯特的眼睛闭了起来，保持着插入的节奏，又发出轻柔的哼声肯定他，促使他继续故事。

　　莱克斯停了下来，他没空分心去想那个私密的梦了。没想到这个小记者竟然对这个如此熟练，弄得他身体中快感不停地爆炸，搅乱他的脑子。各种各样的想法在他脑中同时闪过：这身衣服这下要彻底毁掉了，得叫梅西给他挑一身新的；晚宴还要见布鲁斯·韦恩；妈妈的忌日快到了；氪石不知道能不能从那个贱人那里弄到；还有超人——超人——超人正在干他……

　　头顶的吊灯真亮。他抬起一只手遮在眼睛前面。

　　“继续。”肯特敦促道。莱克斯没法看到他的表情，但他猜他微笑着。

　　“……他把我带回大都会。但是我一眨眼，就出现在了家族墓地里。奇怪的是，突然已经回到白天了。我叫他，他已经不见了。但我的母亲，所有人都在那里——我的母亲给我写过信，他生病了，如果你愿意，你可以回来。但他死了，他们在家族墓地里埋葬我的父亲。”

　　他把家族那个词念重了一些，一个神经兮兮的重音。小记者没有注意到。在这片土地上，他的家族还没能埋下那么多死人。

　　肯特这回没有回答了，他插入的节奏突然一下子加快了，反复冲撞进年轻男人的身体里。莱克斯的腿被肯特抬高，并拢，又一起搁在后者的左肩上，他感到对方仁慈地爱抚他的阴茎，又在他即将高潮的时候住手。莱克斯的身体被肯特向下拉，直到他的屁股结实地坐到了对方的阴囊上，这感觉令他羞耻万分，他感到对方囊袋上的毛发贴着自己皮肤的轻微抽动，肯特也跟着高潮响亮地呻吟出声。他被内射了，莱克斯意识到，感到脸上像火烧一样发热，忘记做保护措施了。但这也让他同时跟着高潮，他的手一下子从脸上撤下来，明亮的吊灯印在他的视网膜上。

　　他的腿被放下来，他用脚尖轻轻摩擦对方的小腿。然后肯特将眼镜摘了下来用手抹了抹脸上的汗。莱克斯看得出了神。他把手抬起来，从两边捧住肯特的脸，而后者像是高潮刚过，一时应付不来一样望着他。

　　“人别想和月亮赛跑。但是你——你能跑过月亮，不是吗？从夜晚回到白日，从死亡回到生命，从破碎回到完整。”

　　肯特疲倦地看着他。

　　“莱克斯。”他最终叫了一声。

　　莱克斯像是一下子被烫了手，猛地把自己撑起来，挤过面前的人跳下去。他没管从自己腿间向下落的精液，把裤子重新穿上，但没穿上鞋，也没重纽上衣服。他的手颤抖着把那座台灯拿起来，想在桌上找到它原来的位置。他有些记不得了。

　　不经过允许进入书房的惩罚是用掌掴，不经过允许移动书桌上的东西的惩罚是杖打。

　　他转头望向肯特，他猜测自己看上去是求助的模样，因为肯特走过来，把卢瑟先生的台灯接过去，放回原来的位置，然后又将散落在桌上的笔一支一支插回笔筒，再一起拨向一个方向。和他来时一摸一样。肯特把莱克斯的皮带还给他，这动作就和所有训诫中交还主权的动作一摸一样，甚至称不上一个象征了。

　　这一切都做完后，记者把自己整理清爽，又将他开始时放在一边的大衣抱在怀里，他检查了一下录音笔和手机，然后他向莱克斯走来，又在半路刹住。如果不是此时，莱克斯说不定会笑出声来，他看出来了，肯特差点向他伸出手，然后说：“感谢您的招待。”或者什么在此时听来无比刺耳的套话。

　　肯特站在书房门口，他的蓝眼睛在眼镜后面躲藏着，他像是在等待什么判决，或者只是要莱克斯说什么话。而莱克斯光着脚、上身的衣服大开着，头发一团糟地支棱起来或者是粘在他的脸上，他的胸口上还挂着自己射上去的精液。

　　为了挽救他们于这个令人窒息的场景，莱克斯决定作出一个毫无用处的攻击：“你知道，我让你操我只是因为你看上去像超人。”

　　“我知道。”肯特听上去还是胜券在握那样，惹人生气。

　　书房门一晃，他就出去了。

　　莱克斯随后很快投入城市重建和研究室里的小动作，为前者接受了许多采访，推掉了更多。他很久都没再见过那个沉默寡言的记者，直至今晚。他看到那人在跟韦恩谈话剑拔弩张，便忍不住要去打破格局，甚至故作轻松地打趣。他做了够多，或许太多，一心希望肯特能灵光一点，早点结束那些他自己根本无心深入的访问。

　　这会，莱克斯的双腿在真丝睡衣的包裹下轻轻发抖。他从来都是穿着T恤睡觉的，从不穿这套睡衣。丝绸材质让他感到陌生和不适，他的脚则陷在地毯里，每一丝绒毛清晰可辨似地刺向他。莱克斯不耐烦地抓了抓头发，想尽快把自己从这种无名焦虑中剥离出来，为此激起一层冷汗。

　　有人在敲门。谢天谢地，他想，嘴上却说：“你来晚了。”这句话冷冰冰没有起伏，没有分裂跳跃的音节，平淡得在莱克斯自己意识到之前就已经说出口。这并非他的本意，来人并没有晚，甚至还早得出奇，如果有可能的话，他会重新组织这句话。

　　莱克斯还在思考有关可能性的问题时，门已经打开，布鲁斯·韦恩走了进来。韦恩，货真价实地，带着他僵硬的笑容优雅的鬓角和该死的大块头走进来，纯粹是个意外。

　　或许也并非意外。他在刚才的酒会上似乎确实围绕研究部门的使用问题说过一些别有深意的话，莱克斯回想起来万分懊恼。正如刚刚那句“你来晚了”一样，那些话和其中深意是径直从莱克斯口中溜出去的。如果梅西这位不可或缺的可靠女士没有及时过来打断他，他或许还会说漏更多。

　　梅西还告诉他韦恩耳朵里放着个小玩意，他希望这会那人已经把它丢掉了。

　　“我尽力了。”韦恩继续走近，莱克斯几乎从床边跳了起来。即便韦恩善于掩饰，似乎也被这样神经质过头的举动吓着，他抬起双手做了个退让的手势，向后退去。

　　莱克斯想说点什么让他停下来，又焦躁地不断否定着脑中下意识蹦出的词句。韦恩的脚步没有停，边走边取下领针，搁在玻璃桌上：“一个男孩因为偷了妈妈的珠宝盒，被妈妈关在房间里。妈妈走了以后，爸爸把门锁上。”

　　啊哈，一个充满了不够隐蔽之隐喻和其他小聪明的谜语，哥谭人做派。莱克斯不再担心他会推门离去了，韦恩会给他一段哥谭式的好时光。

　　他锁上莱克斯卧室的门，转身向他走过来，莱克斯的脚趾蜷缩起来，身上每一寸肌肉都绷紧了，而这时韦恩更没有了丝毫止步的意思。他继续说着，声音离他越来越近：“这时房子着火了，好孩子该怎么做？”

　　现在莱克斯只要一抬手就能摸到他包在衬衫马甲下面石头一样硬的胸肌，但他的手好好地插在口袋里。他对韦恩向他施加的威慑视而不见，仰头朝他露出嘲讽的微笑：“是这样吗？你来是为了跟我玩精神分析游戏？”

　　韦恩同样熟练地微笑着，那其中的虚情假意足以作为对他讥讽的回敬。他猛然攫住莱克斯的手臂，推着他转身，从背后把他的两个手腕绑在一起，像个恪尽职守的警员逮捕目标。莱克斯看不见那是什么，但他猜那是韦恩的领带。

　　韦恩把他丢上床，他的肩膀重重地抵着床褥，腰则被自己被缚的手垫高。他喜欢韦恩的粗野，但这个姿势让他的脖子很痛苦，莱克斯把注意力放回到刚才的谜语上：“他偷了妈妈的东西，但妈妈是慈爱的，他这样做惹恼的其实是爸爸不是吗——喔，放轻松！”

　　韦恩从床头柜里找到了润滑剂，扯掉他的睡裤直接倒在了他的阴茎上。莱克斯嘶嘶吸气，腰部不自觉地摆动，由于凉意而微微颤抖。韦恩掰开他的大腿按住一侧，他不能乱动了，只能由着那另一只手将冰凉的液体在他整个私处抹开，最后才来到后方的穴口。那只手暂时离开他了，但他知道韦恩在那，在思考如何给他更多苦头吃。

　　最终韦恩决定只是用指尖轻轻拨弄他，这很奏效，未经开拓的甬道一下下地收张，套弄着空虚。莱克斯已经全然兴奋起来了，而韦恩仅仅说：“继续。”

　　莱克斯不想再在这个无聊的游戏上浪费时间，他只想让韦恩痛痛快快地干他，让他射，然后快点脱掉这件被汗水黏住的上衣。不幸的是，为达目的，他唯有配合这个花花公子玩下去：“妈妈把他锁起来是想保护他，从他爸爸手里。”韦恩的手指钻进来，两个一起，他不得不再次被打断。

　　韦恩不再需要禁锢他的腿了，莱克斯已为他大大地打开。他解开莱克斯睡衣的扣子，让布料从他挺直背的上身落下去，剥出苍白瘦弱肋骨森森的身体。他的手指还在莱克斯身体里，视线居高临下地看着他。

　　他想要看清他的表演，莱克斯突然意识到。布鲁斯·韦恩想要看一场他的高潮表演，就像猎手看着垂死的猎物，施恩者看着答谢恩惠的奴仆。意识到这一点后的莱克斯乐不可支，他看穿这个骄傲的哥谭王子，便有心成全他。

　　“可是妈妈总要离开的，没什么能阻止爸爸了，他得惩罚这个小窃贼，即便房子塌了也在所不惜。”莱克斯挺起腰，将韦恩吞得更深，炙热的肠壁裹着他，模仿着交合的收缩，“你也想惩罚我了吗，布鲁西？”

　　他轻松地吹开挡住眼睛的碎发，确信他说尽了那人想听的每一句话。

　　韦恩勾了勾嘴角，俯下身来在他根根分明的肋骨上烙下一串吮吻，轻轻咬着他的乳尖。埋入的手指也开始在他体内四处探索，变成三根或者四根，找到他需要的那一点后便专注于此。他恐怕非常善于此道，莱克斯扭动着身体，试图脱离他凶狠直白的玩弄，同时又忍不住靠上去以获得更多。他的手无法活动，腿则愈发胡乱踢着，直到韦恩拉起他的左腿挂在肩上。韦恩重新压下来照顾他刚才受到忽略的另一侧胸膛，莱克斯的阴茎贴在他金属的皮带扣上，近乎尖叫。这超过了表演的限度，莱克斯早已失去表演的欲望。他已经快要被撕裂了，而韦恩只动了动几根手指，字面意义上。

　　莱克斯确确实实地高潮了，随之而来一阵长期积累的疲倦席卷全身。他感觉到韦恩没有想他预想的那样立刻把阴茎塞进他的屁股或嘴里，而是放开他，但莱克斯甚至没有余力去看看他去了哪。那是他自己的事了。莱克斯休息片刻，侧过身躺着，露出被绑得酸痛难耐的双手，垂着眼睑懒洋洋地冲韦恩说道：“解开我。”

　　韦恩非但没有去除他的束缚，取而代之地，他揪着那根布条几乎是将莱克斯拎了起来。莱克斯跪着，如果他垂下的两腿还有力气支撑身体的话。那件睡衣完全滑落，堆在他的手腕上，后背便直接贴着韦恩的胸肌，他马甲上的扣子一颗颗顺着莱克斯的脊椎码下去。韦恩把外套脱了，大概是被他弄脏了…啊，这真舒服，他应该摸一摸的，莱克斯断断续续地想。他这会还有点迷糊，或许已经过了接连熬夜搭配剧烈性爱的年纪。

　　但是韦恩显然还没有：“我问了你一个问题。做个乖孩子，回答我的问题。”他说着在莱克斯的臀部打了一巴掌。

　　臀部尖锐的疼痛让莱克斯陡然清醒过来，他不喜欢这个。他难以抑制地想起曾经被要求脱掉裤子面对墙壁站好，以便父亲因为各种有逻辑或无逻辑的理由痛打他。他挨过皮带，棍子，乃至外面捡来的藤条，任何能让他最后哭着缩成一团的方式都令父亲满意。他一早就明白父亲喜欢他的眼泪，所以尝试过忍耐。他的反抗永远招来更多的痛苦，多到他无法忍耐，直到——

　　韦恩的手臂横过脖颈锁住他的肩，莱克斯必须小心地向后靠才能避免窒息。他肩胛凸起，在划定的范围内搏取空间，然而韦恩的躯体像铁一样坚硬。他不可能抵抗韦恩，如果莱克斯还留着一丝理智，他会用它来嘲笑自己。

　　他放弃了抵抗，感觉到韦恩的手再次向其熟知的方向摩挲而去，试探地拨开莱克斯仍然敏感的穴口。所以他并不是想要什么见鬼游戏的见鬼答案，他只是想来第二轮。

　　莱克斯驱动着几近失去知觉的双手，企图反手解开韦恩的裤子，把他隔着衣料早就硬得不行的大家伙放出来，让游戏早早结束。他摸到韦恩被前液沾湿的内裤，兴奋地哆嗦着拉下来，对方却不准备让他得意太久。

　　一个大家伙插了进来，激得莱克斯浑身绷直，但那不是他想要的。韦恩从他的橱柜里找到的不只是润滑剂还有他的玩具，人不应该把全部筹码放在一起，莱克斯懊悔极了。他的腿摆来摆去，腿根抽痛，根本没办法支持他逃脱下身的冲撞。他几乎被钉在那根假阴茎上，而韦恩操纵它的方式像是要捅穿他。

　　莱克斯不停地冒汗，在韦恩怀里打滑。韦恩干脆把他压在床上抬起屁股，一手拉着他手腕的捆绑，好像拉着缰绳一样。假阴茎比手指粗长得多，它蛮横地顶到深处，勾出深处的快感和恐慌。莱克斯感觉不到自己的手和肩膀和膝盖了，他全部的感觉都集中在肠壁，对于那根无生命的假体退出去的每一寸都疯狂地挽留。“慢一点……”他呻吟道。韦恩照做了，但他恶意的缓慢研磨很快又变得难以忍受。

　　“钥匙。”莱克斯无可奈何地答道，他的声音累极了，身体却还是向后追去，仿佛在显示诚意，“钥，钥匙，让我，上帝啊，”韦恩探身过来听他的答案，带着那根东西重重刺入，莱克斯把脸埋进床单，无意识地在床上摩擦着下身，“让我出去，开门，该死的开门……”

　　“错了。”韦恩对他没有丁点怜悯，将他快要散架的肢体重又拖起来，火热的阴茎贴着莱克斯的臀缝，就像他所想象的那样大。莱克斯战栗着，发觉他正在他已经被塞满的地方继续寻找空隙。他害怕极了，忘记了抵抗的徒劳，拼命挣扎双臂想要摆脱桎梏以自救。可他越是挣扎越招来镇压，韦恩将他的肩膀死死按入床褥，无法逃避的窒息恐惧在莱克斯心中炸开，冻结全身血液。在错过了所有机会之后，莱克斯第一次想到了认输求饶。

　　韦恩的手指缠在他的头发里，带着随时会纠集发力的隐患抚摸他那汗水湿透的头发。莱克斯从床褥间升起，重新回到坚石的怀抱，古老的阴影里。

　　他自身的阴影。

　　韦恩粗糙有力的手掌控着他的头颅，薄薄的嘴唇贴在他耳边，发出不像是情热的哥谭王子，甚至根本不是布鲁斯·韦恩的声音：“你想出去，你想找到谁？”他用陌生的口舌提问，又用他手中的刑罚确保莱克斯听懂了，“谁能带你离开那，好孩子？”

　　莱克斯快要到了，但韦恩圈住他胀痛的根部，确保他无法回避他的逼问。莱克斯用力摇着头，泪水从他紧闭的眼睑下溢出，流入他反复叨念着“对不起”的口中。

　　折磨休止于门被打开的声音，异物离开了他的身体，他竭力向后扭头，隐约地看到一只手像魔法一般轻易地解开他的束缚，拿走乱作一团的绸布。莱克斯试着活动了一下手臂，每一个关节都好似在磕碰作响。他瘫软地趴在床上，等待那只神秘的手再度降临。

　　沾满泪水的头发被轻轻拨开，莱克斯看见克拉克·肯特和他荒谬的眼镜。肯特对他微笑着，温和的蓝眼睛注视着他。那样的善意令莱克斯觉得自己愚蠢万分，他想叫他的名字，却甫一开口便被更多的眼泪噎住。他不应该在此时来，但是他来了。

　　肯特在他耳边说话，气息拂在他耳边冰凉得像一把钥匙。它进入锁洞中一个一个地推开了弹子，莱克斯依旧迷茫地望着他，于是他好心地重复道：“把珠宝盒交给你的父亲，这就是答案。”

　　莱克斯挣扎着把手伸向他，想要触碰到他的脸。然而肯特安抚地握了握他的手，站起来走向一旁，看着韦恩将莱克斯翻过来，坚硬的阴茎埋入他体内，引来后者支离破碎的哭叫。他对眼前的一切充满耐心。

　　莱克斯满眼泪雾，视野模糊。他的感官被掏空了，只感觉到热。他伸手去寻找韦恩，从交合的部位向上找去，环着他的脖子将他压下来。韦恩配合地俯身，舔咬他的下颌喉结，抹干他脸上的水痕。而他依然在哭，依然像神经质发作一样喋喋不休，细数他幻想盒子中的珍宝。碧玉，蓝宝石，绿玛瑙，绿宝石……他一遍又一遍地数着，直到有人把他圈在臂弯用手指里轻轻梳着他的头发。

　　嘘，好了，没事了。

　　莱克斯短促地笑了一下，像他一贯的那样，听上去一半出于紧张而另一半出于轻蔑。随后，他身上的重量消失了。

　　肯特走向他们。宴会的灯光透过巨大的窗户隐约地照亮了他英俊的脸，他的眼睛明亮起来，在笨重的眼镜后闪烁着各种色彩。它们是蓝色的，它们没有望向莱克斯。

　　肯特走近韦恩。年长的男人坐在床边，向肯特伸出手。这个几乎带有膜拜性质的动作取悦了肯特，他稍微低下了头，让韦恩顺利地取下他的眼镜，将它折好。韦恩向后倒去，高大的身躯在柔软的床褥上舒展开来。他的手靠近床头柜，做了一个精巧的短距离投掷，肯特的眼镜落在一本厚重书籍的模糊阴影里。

　　再没什么遮蔽着肯特的脸，甚至没有阴影，一片光亮。他的眼睛像是玻璃制成的海洋，被越发沉重尖锐的情欲碾压得支离破碎，任何一丝碎纹都清晰可见。莱克斯注视着肯特的眼睛，肯特不会注视他。

　　床铺震动了一下，惊醒了莱克斯。肯特抬起韦恩的大腿，将他扔进去了一些，好像这健壮结实的哥谭王子不具有多少重量，尽管莱克斯在不久前体会过他岩石似的肌肉——他更像枕头被子或者任何属于这张床上的物件。肯特屈起右膝顶在韦恩的两腿间，强迫他把腿张开、张得更开。除了他的外套，韦恩的深色西装依旧整齐地保留在他身上，不应有的整齐，在昏暗的光线下看不出任何痕迹。莱克斯想到他没有在先前的性事中见过韦恩的身体，他不知道它是否像他想象中的一样遍布疤痕。此刻布鲁斯·韦恩如此完整，等待着燔祭。

　　肯特隔着布料抚摸着韦恩的小腿，揉捏着它更像一种检查。肯特的手指向上移动，抓住他的大腿，手指压进他的肌肉中，缓慢地将他拉向自己。肯特的右腿不曾移动，强硬地挑逗着他的阴茎。韦恩的呼吸变得沉重，他仰起头更深地陷入床褥中，两腿之间开始有了艰难的勃起趋势。像是满意于他的表现，肯特放开他，俯身亲吻他完全暴露出来的颈脖。肯特的手从下摆伸进了韦恩的衬衣中，剪裁合体的衣物因此被拉紧，勾勒出韦恩的身体线条，愈发清晰。

　　衣物对于他的动作不能作为一种掩饰。他的手指触碰着韦恩的乳头，可能是颇有力道的揉搓，或是用指甲划过。韦恩的喉结明显地滑动了一下，他闭着嘴，喉咙里发出一阵低哼。莱克斯能清楚地看见，清楚地听见，他坐在床头，慢慢地从先前痛苦而畅快的性中恢复过来。而韦恩在他眼前，等待着被另一个男人打开。

　　韦恩伸手攀上肯特的肩膀，像是得到了某种默许，他抚摸到肯特的后颈，然后是覆着柔软卷发的后脑勺。他缓缓地加重力气，让肯特靠近自己。肯特继续向下亲吻，用牙齿咬开了他的第一颗贝壳扣，开始吮吸啃咬他的锁骨。那会在他的身上留下痕迹，但没关系，因为韦恩总会把领结打得完美，还有他的领针。他昂贵的西装和精致的饰品会为他保守秘密，他会爱这些秘密，他以这种不可言说的方式抓住了他的神明。

　　肯特一颗一颗地解开他的扣子，先是马甲再到衬衣。他的身体暴露在微凉的空气里，皮肤已渗出汗水，符合莱克斯猜测的有力而优美的肌肉伴随着他浸满欲望的呼吸起伏着。肯特将他从衣物中剥除出去，韦恩赤裸的后背展现在莱克斯眼前，那些疤痕就像是烙铁一样准确地烙在莱克斯想象中的印迹上。它们没有减损他的力量，莱克斯相信韦恩可以弄断一个人身上的任何一块骨头。

　　肯特用掉了剩下的润滑剂，他按住韦恩的大腿根，不容抵抗地开拓对方的身体。韦恩的皮肤渗出更多的汗水，他甚至不再压抑他的呻吟。扩张持续了很久，不必要的漫长像是对韦恩的折磨。直到他变得足够柔软，连他的意志也变得同样柔软，肯特才放开了他。肯特站起来，稍微退远了一些，他开始脱掉自己的衣物。韦恩用手肘支起自己，看着肯特展示他完美得如同雕塑一般的身体。它无一处多余，也无一点疤痕缺憾。

　　得到肯特的同意，韦恩起身帮他脱掉了余下的衣物，跪在他的面前，开始为他口交。韦恩急切地将他的阴茎吞进口腔里，像是毫不在意自己的牙齿会给他带来疼痛。肯特的手抚摸着韦恩的头发，某种鼓励一般，他轻轻按摩着韦恩耳后的皮肤。韦恩含住头部开始吮吸，用手握住他不能含住的部分，一边揉弄着阴囊，尽力地让肯特硬起来，硬得足够打开他、填满他。接着肯特按住了韦恩的头颅，似乎动作轻柔，韦恩却只能努力地将他吞咽进去。到了韦恩不能承受的地步，他发出了痛苦的呜咽声，他的手胡乱地试图攀附什么。肯特温柔地握住韦恩的手，在他的口腔中抽动了几下，射进了他的喉咙里。

　　肯特仁慈地留给韦恩一点休息时间。韦恩跪在地上，捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽几下，他背部颤抖，肩膀向前靠近，汗水顺着脊柱沟流下去。肯特将他抱起来，长腿夹着肯特的腰。肯特轻拍着他粘腻的背部，奖励般地亲吻他斑白的鬓发，然后温柔谨慎地将他放在床上。

　　间隔了一段时间，莱克斯才意识到肯特在对他说话。肯特不再完整地重复，他简单地说，“枕头。”他通常低而柔和的声音因情欲而变得嘶哑。莱克斯把枕头给他，甚至大胆地帮他把枕头垫在韦恩的腰下。枕头太蓬松柔软了，还不够高。肯特微微歪着头观察韦恩的身体，手指抚摸着他的耻骨沟。肯特再次完全勃起，他没有再等待，只是略有遗憾地说，“下次，我们可以找点别的。”

　　肯特抬高了韦恩的腰，进入他顺从的身体。韦恩发出抽气声，他微微皱着眉，似乎痛苦又不敢抱怨。他不会开口的，莱克斯明白，那没有意义，不管他要请求什么，片刻的暂停让他适应肯特的尺寸，或是直接操进去。肯特的动作十分缓慢，但不会有任何改变，他以自己的步调前进着，慢慢地打开着韦恩的身体。韦恩的穴口被完全撑开，莱克斯可以想象在深处，他的肠壁如何贴合着肯特的阴茎，贪婪地感受着被填满的满足感。而韦恩表现得也不比莱克斯当时更好，他咬着自己下唇，喉咙里传出低低的呻吟。“你可以试试，莱克斯，如果你想知道我怎么操他。”

　　莱克斯犹豫了片刻，把手放在韦恩的小腹上。肯特正在缓慢地推进，莱克斯想要清楚地感受到——他的按压逐渐用力，他能感受到肯特的性器在肌肉下缓缓移动，那让他手指灼热，几乎烧了起来。他仍旧自毁般地疯狂地按压了下去。爆发的快感使得韦恩终于大声地喘息起来，他甚至流出了生理性的泪水。顺着他带有细纹的眼角，那颗小小的水珠滑落进他银灰的发丝中。新的泪水又积蓄了起来。

　　当肯特的阴茎完全没入了韦恩的身体里，他移开了莱克斯的手。“布鲁斯。”他念着这个名字，声音像是照进梦魇中的光束，被晨露沾湿了一样的冰冷。韦恩没有回答——从肯特打开门的那一刻起，他再没有任何发言。莱克斯发觉他的嘴唇在发抖，他想说些什么，但他不能，像韦恩一样，他不能。

　　布鲁斯·韦恩失去了他的力量。他的声线成熟低沉像是某种岁月沉积的产物，现在尘埃都漂浮了起来。肯特退出他的身体，又按住他的大腿将阴茎重新顶撞进去。韦恩闭上嘴，用力地吸气，试图控制住自己，但他不能。他不能控制住任何事。莱克斯差点发出了神经质的笑声。肯特原本可以早些打开门，不，不，他从一开始就可以打开门走进来，从那个该死的谜语开始。但他没有，他自始至终倾听着莱克斯的痛苦，还有那个该死的谜语。那个该死的谜语，来自那个该死的梦。

　　肯特俯下身，握住了布鲁斯的双手，温柔得如同属于情人的舞蹈动作。肯特重新直起身，用双手牵引着韦恩，同时重重地撞击着韦恩的身体。韦恩的腿缠着肯特结实的腰，将自己不断地向前送去，他坚硬的阴茎直直抵着肯特的腹部，在肯特的体毛上反复磨蹭，渗出的液体沾湿了它们。最终韦恩发出了一阵抽气声，软弱得像是哭泣，他射在了肯特腹部。肯特用拇指抹去了他留下的精液，送到了韦恩嘴边。他温顺地舔掉了它。肯特拍了拍他灰青的脸颊，然后双手握住他的腰，几乎在那儿留下了指印，用力地抽插了几下，在韦恩的身体里达到高潮。

　　一切都结束了。莱克斯缩在床角，大口地吸气。他看肯特的眼神带上了恐惧，远远超过他当年望向他父亲之时。克拉克·肯特完整了。万能的不会是完人——神不会允许恶的存在，除非神就是恶本身。他的手腕还有些疼，他的嘴唇仍然在发抖。他轻轻地站了起来，他想溜出去——但他的四肢不配合他，他是跌下床去的。莱克斯草草地穿上了衣服，他跑向了门边。

　　他打开门时非常用力，因为它死死地锁上了。——门锁发出一声惊讶的响声，莱克斯看见过道里那些画作在柔和的灯光下微微发光。

　　那些画作都不清晰了，它们成了漂浮的图像，游动的幽灵。他可以指向任意一张说出任何典故，任何歪曲的道理，任何颠倒的信仰。但不是现在，因为这些方块不再是画作了，他所在之处也不是他房间外的走廊了。莱克斯想要尖叫：它们不属于这儿。

　　不是的，没有什么比这些方块更属于这儿了，他本来就属于它们的所在之地——它们缓缓地落在了地面上，生长出各自的形状——也许有一块是属于他的，在他家族墓地里。

　　夜晚也在这儿，它一直在。莱克斯抬起头，看见一轮巨大的明月——近得他一伸手就能碰着似的。他身旁的墓碑投下阴影，好像在用影子谈话。那可能是死人的声音。他知道最终的那一天要到来了，死人会推开棺材挖出一条路通往全能的主的面前。他们都要接受审判。

　　月亮像是越靠越近了，一切变得愈加明亮起来。于是，他找到他父亲的坟墓。

　　

　　

　　fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文中打炮部分皆为莱总脑洞，没打炮的部分基本也是  
> 2.梦和谜语来自弗洛伊德的《少女杜拉的故事》


End file.
